Et si
by phenixia
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si la famille Potter était restée au complet?


Voila ! Pendant un long moment j'ai arrêté cette fiction car je n'ai plus eu l'inspiration et j'ai peu à peu oublié de continuer. Jusqu'au jour où l'idée m'est venue de retourner sur Fanfiction !

Donc voici le premier chapitre enfin complet(enfin,presque lol)  
Bonne lecture à vous -)

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie**

-Et pourquoi pas…Harry ?  
Lily Potter sourit à son mari puis regarda son enfant et dit d'une voix douce :  
-Alors…Bienvenue à toi, Harry.  
Soudain, un homme passa devant la fenêtre de la chambre dans un dérapage incontrôlé et disparut du champ de vision des heureux parents. On entendit le bruit d'un chariot heurté de plein fouet par l'individu. Il apparut un bouquet de fleurs à la main (du moins ce qu'il en restait), le nez posé contre la vitre, l'air inquiet. Il ouvrit alors la porte et dit d'une voix tremblante :  
-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Regarde par toi-même Sirius, dit calmement James.  
Il s'approcha lentement de la mère et regarda avec des yeux brillants le petit Harry. Puis, la main tendue vers la tête du bambin, il hésita et finit par la caresser.  
-Je suis donc parrain…  
On frappa à la porte. Un homme aux cheveux gris et au regard profond entra timidement.  
-Arrivé avant toi Rémus ! Lança joyeusement Sirius Black.  
Rémus Lupin observa son ami, le regard amusé et légèrement diabolique.  
-Au fait Sirius, l'infirmière m'a chargé de te dire que les dégâts commis dans le couloir sont entièrement à tes frais.  
Black écarquilla les yeux et se précipita hors de la pièce, plongeant ses amis dans l'hilarité.  
La photo de famille était posée sur la petite commode de l'entrée. James et Lily y arboraient un sourire radieux, tenant leur fils auprès d'eux. Harry observa longtemps l'image. Une voix divine le ramena à la réalité :  
-Mon chéri, les invités vont bientôt arriver ! Aide-moi veux-tu ?  
Le jeune garçon déposa le cadre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Un énorme gâteau recouvert de crème légère trônait sur la table, entouré de bonbons, de bougies et autres surprises.  
-Tu peux décorer ton gâteau, dit Mrs Potter en caressant les cheveux de son fils.  
Un bruit de chute retentit dans le jardin, suivit de jurons et de grognements. James Potter venait de tomber alors qu'il tentait de faire la décoration « sans magie ».  
-Lily, tu es sûre de vouloir accrocher ces satanées guirlandes ?  
Sa femme arriva, le regarda avec dédain et fit virevolter les banderoles à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui :  
-Ca, quand on veut se prendre pour un moldu…  
-Chérie, si je veux me faire discret, je dois vivre comme eux !  
-Je croyais que le Ministère donnait gratuitement des leçons !  
-Oui mais c'est un peu comme si je faisais des devoirs !  
Lily traversa alors le jardin en levant les yeux au ciel et rejoignit son fils, lançant haut et fort que, lui, créait moins de soucis qu'un fou de 30 ans hypnotisé par le travail. Ce qui fit éclater de rire le fils en question.  
Tout était parfait. Le gâteau arborait une décoration alléchante et celle du jardin resplendissait par ses banderoles et ses lumières féeriques. Mr Potter avait opté finalement pour l'usage de sa baguette, ce qui avait rendu la tache beaucoup plus facile. Mrs Potter elle, s'était occupée de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle avait dressée une table digne des plus grandes réceptions. Chacun des couverts étaient soigneusement polis, brillants de milles éclats, tout autant que les assiettes et les verres. Chaque place était réservée à une personne bien précise. Le nombre d'invités dépassait la vingtaine, promettant une soirée agitée en perspective. Au plafond se frottaient des dizaines de ballons de couleurs vives. Dans le salon, les fauteuils collés contre les murs laissaient place à une piste de danse improvisée. Enfin, une simple table vide demeurait dans un coin de la pièce.  
Soudain, la cheminée s'illumina et cracha deux jeunes garçons. L'un avait des yeux bleus d'une étrange chaleur. Ses cheveux d'or bouclés lui donnaient un visage d'ange. L'autre garçon, un peu plus grand, ressemblait fortement à Harry, à l'exception des yeux qu'il avait bruns.  
Harry venait d'entendre le bruit et se précipita dans le salon. Voir ses cousins lui procurait une joie immense.  
-Chandler ! Will ! s'écria-t-il.  
Il toussa et s'arrêta en voyant l'état de la pièce. De la suie s'était répandue aux alentours, rendant le sol poussiéreux et l'air irrespirable.  
-Vite !s'exclama Will.  
Il pris sa baguette et murmura :  
-foksabri !  
Toute la pièce redevint alors propre et l'air frais. Les parents de Harry y entrèrent et dirent bonjour à leurs neveux.  
-Et vos parents? interpella James.  
-Ils ne vont pas tarder, répondit le petit Chandler. Disons que nous avons eu quelques problèmes à la maison pour transporter le cadeau.  
-Il est si gros que ça? demanda Harry avec des yeux avides.  
Mais il ne pu obtenir de réponse. La maison fut plongée dans le noir le plus total. Une patte velue pourvue de griffes se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Il eut alors un cri d'effroi, ce qui ne tarda guère aussi chez les autres. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et la patte se retira. Les lumières se rallumèrent et l'on pu apercevoir un homme riant aux éclats, se tenant le ventre et pliant les genoux.  
-Sirius ! hurla Lily. Ne me fais jamais plus une chose pareil ! Jamais plus tu m'entends?  
Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas, trop occuper à s'esclaffer. Chacun le regardait avec colère, sauf Harry qui avait, semblait-il, apprécié le canular. Après s'être essuyé les larmes des yeux, Sirius prit la parole.  
-Etre Animagus...quelle joie!  
Brusquement, Lily le poussa et ce dernier tomba maladroitement au sol. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore dans son hilarité.  
Quelques minutes après, la maison était remplie d'invités. Les enfants courraient en tous sens et les adultes discutaient joyeusement entre eux. La table au coin du salon croulait à présent sous les cadeaux. Des paquets de toutes sortes promettaient à Harry des surprises aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. L'horloge indiquait bientôt dix-neuf heures. Il était temps de passer à table. James fit alors une détonation avec sa baguette et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir pour déguster le repas. Les plats passaient d'une main à l'autre et les conversations fusaient.  
-Au fait Harry, dit Chandler la bouche pleine de pain, comment tu trouves ton cadeau ?  
-Génial ! Franchement je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Un Nimbus…c'est le plus beau balai du monde !  
-Tu sais, intervint Will, papa a eut vraiment du mal à le trouver ! Il se vend si bien que les commerçants doivent commander d'autres stocks.  
-Quand Draco va voir ça…il va être vert ! dit gaiement Harry.  
-On peut dire qu'il l'est déjà s'exclama Chandler.  
Il éclata de rire en postillonnant sa bouchée de pain.  
-Vous avez compris ? C'est un Serpentard et les Serpentards sont verts. Il va être vert. Mais comme c'est un Serpentard…  
-D'accord, on a compris Chandler, interrompit Will.  
-Au fait, intervint Harry, pourquoi il y a eu tant de problèmes pour l'amener, ce Nimbus ?  
Will regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'écoutait. Il expliqua à son cousin que son père avait acheté le balai « chez un homme avec un magasin pas très légal ». D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, les contrôles étaient draconiens et il y avait une bonne raison à cela.  
Du côté des adultes, les bouteilles avaient été plus vides que celles de limonade.


End file.
